Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to touch sensing devices and methods of manufacturing the touch sensing devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to touch sensing devices with reduced defects and methods of manufacturing such touch sensing devices.
Discussion of the Background
Research has accelerated on display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, electrophoretic display (EPD) devices, organic light emitting display (OLED) devices, etc.
Recently, display devices may include touch sensing functions. A touch sensing device is an input device through which a user may touch a screen with equipment such as a finger or a pen to input instructions. The touch sensing device may replace conventional input devices such as a keyboard or a mouse, so that the scope of usage of the touch sensing device is gradually expanding.
The touch sensing device may be implemented by a resistive method, a light sensing method, a capacitive method, or the like. The touch sensing device with the capacitive method may sense capacitive changes formed between a conductive sensing pattern and another sensing pattern (or a ground electrode), and may translate a contact location to an electric signal.
A touch electrode of the touch sensing device may include sensing patterns for sensing touches and a connector for connecting the sensing patterns. The connector may connect the sensing patterns and may be formed with a narrow width. Therefore, an electrical resistance of the connector may be relatively high. Accordingly, electrostatic charges on the connector may induce a short circuit, thereby causing defects on the touch sensing device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.